Dressing up
by black kitkat
Summary: the Doctor finds Rose dressing up in a very...nice outfit


This came to me while I was getting dressed for a party. And no, I have not quite finished "dreams" chap 3 yet, I'm only posting this because I wrote it ages ago. And also, I don't own Doctor Who, as I have said before, so quit badgering me! (glares)

Dressing up

Rose sat on her bed, tying up her boots. As she switched feet, there was a knock on the door.

"Rose? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure"

Rose stood up as the Doctor opened the door.

The Doctor froze and instantly forgot what he had come in for. Rose apparently didn't notice his blank mind and asked him to put this necklace on for her. The Doctor took the gold chain wordlessly and fumbled with the lock to do it up.

Rose thanked him and walked forward to put in her earrings. This gave the Doctor a chance to take in what she was wearing.

A pale pink halter top ended at her belly button; a pink and black tartan skirt stopped half way down her thigh; knee-high, black, lace up stiletto boots covered her feet and the rest of her legs.

The Doctor almost lunged hungrily at her. However, he controlled himself and said the first think that came into his head (well, the first clean thing):

"What's all this for?"

"I felt like dressing up. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, suppose. Why?"

"Well, what's the point of buying something if you don't wear it?"

The Doctor shrugged. Rose had no idea that this outfit would have this type of affect on him. It was an amazing feeling! She inwardly congratulated herself.

"But, what's with the boots?"

"Why? Is there something wrong them?" Rose looked down to her boots as though inspecting them. She looked up and took a step towards the Doctor. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you have something against my boots?" she said threateningly.

"No. I didn't say that."

Rose took another mini-step towards the Doctor so that his jacket buttons scratched against her shirt. She stayed there a moment before saying, "you do, however, have something against my hips."

The Doctor looked confused; who can blame him?

"What? I don't think there is anything wrong with your hips."

Rose brought her face forwards so their faces were only centimetres apart.

She whispered, slowly, so he understood, "No. I mean, you literally have something against my hips."

The Doctor's eyes widened when he realised. Rose grinned inwardly, and wiggled her hips towards him.

"Rose!" the Doctor cried. Rose raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"What?" she breathed.

"Don't" the Doctor said in a half-hearted attempt to stop her.

Rose had no choice but to ignore the feeble command, and did it again.

This time, the Doctor grabbed her hips with both hands. They both looked rather shocked but neither moved. Rose looked into his eyes and saw a battle rage in there, love and desire fighting against what is right. At that moment, she didn't care. All she knew was that she loved him.

Rose brought her face closer still, lips a mere millimetre apart, waiting.

"Doctor, please…" Rose breathed.

The Doctor thought about it. He knew he loved her, but he couldn't risk it. He loved her too much for anything to happen to her. And in any case, he was too dangerous. He couldn't be tied down. He didn't do domestic.

The Doctor tried to pull away, to explain that he couldn't, they shouldn't, but Rose caught him at the last minute and made contact, lips to lips. A beautiful soaring sensation filled them both.

The Doctor's hands wrapped themselves around her back, pulling her closer. Rose's fingers entangled in his hair, keeping him in place, not wanting him to move. The Doctor had no idea that this would be so… exciting. He didn't want to move at all, he would have been quite happy to stay there forever.

Rose pushed herself towards the Doctor, trying to get rid of the space between them.

The Doctor moaned at the contact, the sound vibrating through to Rose.

The Doctor pushes against Rose a little too enthusiastically, causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. Of course, they had still been joined at the mouth so the Doctor follows.

The contact broken but Rose just laughs. She looks up at the Doctor and smiles. He smiles too.

"Can I?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Rose said before pulling his face down.

DW

I obviously had to stop there for decency reasons. And anyway, I didn't want the Doctor to mess up Rose's outfit, which by the way, I do actually own! Whoo!


End file.
